


just looking at him eases my heart

by orphan_account



Series: ShownuxKihyun One-shots [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was sad so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who is your biggest inspiration?“Shownu hyung.... honestly just looking at him eases my heart”
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShownuxKihyun One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	just looking at him eases my heart

**Author's Note:**

> so we have been blessed with so much Showki content lately, and I wanted to practice my writing so here this is! It’s little snippets from real showki moments (mostly) but also not lol! I was also very sad so I wanted to write something happy. Thank you!

_ ‘Who is your biggest inspiration?’ _

“Ahh, our leader!” He smiled widely, “Shownu hyung! Yeah, he’s always just so calm and collected, honestly, just looking at him...it just eases my heart and worries.” His eyes were gleaming. As if his eyes weren’t telling enough, his smile widened more, his silver tooth peaking out. 

_ ‘Do you love him?’ _

“Oh my! Of course!” His arms flared about, as if saying, ‘who wouldn’t’. He suddenly felt sad. “I wish he could be here, at Dazed, with me. But hyung is busy today.” His smile faded for a moment, before he perked back up for the rest of the interview. 

_ ‘So, Kihyun, let us move on to your music…’ _

_ ******* _

_ ‘Where else do you think you could wear this?’ _

“Ah, only in the studio.”

“Oh, hyung what do you mean?” He was confused because Shownu looked hot in his outfit. His arms were out, so, Kihyun being Kihyun, he smacked one. 

~~~

_ ‘Do you usually lay on the others' knees?’ _

“No! Haha, we normally put our heads together, like this,” he sat up on his knees quickly, making their heads touch. Yeah… this soothed his heart a little. 

*******

_ ‘Are you okay?’ _

“I’m fine,” he said while panting his lungs out. His heart had been racing a thousand miles a minute, at least until Shownu had asked that question.

Quickly, his breathing calmed down and he walked back on stage, his heart calm. 

_ ******* _

_ Nothing has to be said  _

They only lock eyes all the time. They do it off camera when they have long talks, but on camera, it’s like children who have a new crush. The spark hits differently every time. 

When they lock eyes today, Shownu looks away first, blushing like a schoolgirl. Kihyun cringes, because when does he not? Yeah it was awkward, but it soothed his nerves for their upcoming performance. 

_ ******* _

_ ‘Wanna go in the living room and dance naked?’ _

“N-no?” What the hell kind of question is that? “Oh come on,” an already naked Shownu stepped into Kihyuns room and grabbed his arm. “Everyone is waiting for you” “I’m not feeling well, hyung.” He only scoffed. 

“Look at me,” he said and Kihyun obeyed, his heart immediately calmed. Shownu smiled, “All right. Time to get naked.”

*******

_ ‘Who is your favorite member in-‘  _

“Shownu,” he answered quickly. After hearing the member to his left scoff, he turned and tried to give him a high five, but was promptly ignored. 

Honestly speaking, just seeing the smile he got from Shownu was all he needed to feel better. 

_ ******* _

_ ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’  _

“Huh?” He looked up from his phone, “I’m sorry, say that again for me?” 

_ ‘Will you… be… my boyfriend?’  _

“You’re joking,” he chuckled humorlessly, “hah, very funny” “no.” His eyes widened. Okay, yeah, sure. This isn’t anxiety-inducing at all. “Why?”

_ ‘I love you… you love me-‘ _

“Don’t quote Barney, oh my god,” he laughed loudly. Shownu laughed too, slowly making his way into Kihyun’s room and on his bed. “Offer still stands, babe” “okay, sure. Let’s date!” They both smiled. 

_ ‘Great so…. wanna get naked with me?’  _

Of course, his nerves faded as he stared into his now-boyfriends eyes while he stood up to take his shirt off. 

*******

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Please let me know if you enjoyed, and if you have any criticism I appreciate it! Thank you and I’m so sorry this is so messy lol


End file.
